


Обернись, посмотри

by pochtica



Category: Chinese Actor RPF, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF
Genre: Body Worship, Bodyswap, Frottage, Getting Together, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Selfcest
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:01:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29253393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pochtica/pseuds/pochtica
Summary: Ван Ибо и Сяо Чжань меняются телами, и обнаруживают, что таким образом неожиданно получили доступ к давно вожделенному.
Relationships: Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan | Sean
Kudos: 15





	Обернись, посмотри

**Author's Note:**

> Ван Ибо везде назван полным именем, в отличие от версии на фикбуке, по специальному запросу для транслейта.

Очередной съемочный день подходит к концу. К самому-самому распоследнему концу. Не «вот доснимем эту сцену, а потом ту», не «ещё немного, давайте попробуем что было там по плану», даже не «давайте, чтобы получилось», а вот совсем уже всё. Остаётся один раз им с Лань Чжанем зайти в подземную гробницу, и можно совсем выйти и уйти. Через минутку — после того как камера пройдётся планом по входу. 

Зашли они красиво, камера снаружи, скрежеща, поехала по рельсам, Лань Чжань взмахнул мечом, чтобы отвесить Вэй Усяню поджопник. 

У Сяо Чжаня нет ни сил ни места для манёвра, чтобы ответить или закрыться. Ну, тоже своеобразный логичный финал. Сопротивление бесполезно, сегодня ему уже преподали прекрасный урок с перекрестным захватом*. Очень унизительный. Первое, что он сделает по возвращении — подрочит на это воспоминание. На то, как Ван Ибо с перекошенной от превосходства прекрасной рожей прижимает его к каменной стене, удерживая руки, а он ничего не может и не хочет с этим делать.

Внутри «гробницы» мрачно и сыро, верхнюю часть декораторы возвели на реальных мшистых развалинах строения, вросшего в холм. Лань Чжань размахивается второй раз и задевает кусок старой кладки, что к большому удовольствию Сяо Чжаня притормаживает меч, но сковыривает какой-то кусок мха с грибом, который выпускает печальное облачко спор, и шлепается Сяо Чжаню на правый сапог. 

— Ван Ибо, бля! — шипит Сяо Чжань, пока Ибо чихает от пыли, — если нас из-за тебя задержат, я тебя побью.

— Всё ты только грозишься. 

— Обещаю, побью так, что тебе не понравится!

И тут раздаётся спасительное: «Cut! Выходите! Всё». О, прекрасные слова. Музыкой звучат для усталого тела, которое аж шатает при подъеме на трёх ступеньках и свет прожекторов площадки больно бьет по глазам, быстро привыкшим к полумраку.

Вокруг уже складывают, сворачивают, пакуют и зачехляют — отдохнуть хочется не только им, поэтому счастье, что все заняты своими делами, и даже ассистенты идут в сторону раздевалок, и никто не слышит как два ведущих актера панически матерятся и смотрят друг на друга и вокруг, будто впервые. Проклятый гриб поменял их местами.

***

Они с тоской расходятся по своим «своим» номерам. Сяо Чжань говорит, что вымоется и придёт. 

Пока его никто не видит, Сяо Чжань решает быть с собой честным, и раздевается перед зеркалом. Пока он добирается со стопкой чистой одежды до душа, член, непривычно большой, стоит уже так крепко, что варианта не подрочить просто нет. Ну, будто бы он не стал бы в любом другом случае. Зато он честно не лезет ни в какие даже косметички. Но не удерживается, чтобы не залезть в задницу. Анус оказывается суперчувствительным, Сяо Чжань аж стонет в голос, едва погладив вход и зацепив одним пальцем, чтобы проверить растяжку. Так охуел, что не понял результата проверки. Смыл сперму, вытерся, и пошёл. Если ждать пока спадёт краска стыда, наверняка все случится снова — осталось ещё много мест, где потрогать, так что, пусть так.

Ярко-розовое собственное лицо с абсолютно поплывшим взглядом сообщает ему, что его партнёр по съемкам ровно такой же придурок, как и он сам. На душе от этого становится почему-то легче. Но Сяо Чжань злорадно выпаливает:  
— Ты дрочил!

— Ты так уверен, потому что тоже? — не остаётся в долгу Ван Ибо, и вот тут они, кажется, заходят в тупик. 

Красные, как новогодние фонари, они сидят на приличном расстоянии на кровати, и смотрят в стену. Потому что смотреть друг на друга очень странно.

— Завтра нам пиздец, Ван Ибо. Пойдём искать этот чертов гриб, пусть расколдовывает обратно. 

— Думаешь, я не смогу играть, если не расколдуемся? — голос Ван Ибо звучит потерянно, он себе уже придумал своё ничтожество, и собирается явно в него упасть. 

Сяо Чжань изумляется такому несвойственному заявлению, и говорит:  
— Ван Ибо, никто не сможет. Выключиться из такой характерной роли в противоположную — нонсенс. Но мы постараемся, и у нас все получится. Расскажешь мне утром про свой покерфейс, чтобы я не облажался, ладно?

Ибо кивает, Сяо Чжань видит краем глаза движение. И они застывают на несколько минут молча, думая, как им всё-таки настанет завтра пиздец. 

— Бо-гэ, скажи... — Сяо Чжань решает довести ситуацию до абсурда, чтобы можно было посмеяться, расслабиться, такой формат «после этого уже ничего не страшно», — а ты такой гибкий, и хуй у тебя такой здоровенный... А ты можешь сам себе отсосать?

Рядом давятся то ли смехом, то ли просто давятся, и Сяо Чжань решает повернуться посмотреть на произведённый эффект. Его собственное лицо с кривой ухмылкой Ван Ибо и неистовыми бесовскими темными плясками в глазах выглядит настоящим Илинским демоном, он даже не уверен, сможет ли намеренно такое воспроизвести. Ван Ибо, улыбаясь всё гнуснее, разворачивается к нему всем корпусом, и плавно, так плавно, как его тело вроде не могло, опускается перед ним на колени. И говорит:  
— Технически, ТАК я тоже сам себе отсосу.

Сяо Чжань вяло пробует отползти, но просто из чувства противоречия, он захвачен этой идеей не меньше, а то и больше. Он очень хочет посмотреть со стороны как его собственные губы будут надеваться на член. И сам себе отсосать ТАК он тоже обязательно хочет — узнать, как ощущается его член, увидеть, как он выглядит снизу. 

— Даваай, Ибо, приступай, — и спускает шорты со смелостью, которой не чувствует. И снова удивляется непривычному богатству под ними.

Ибо приступает, и явно делает так, как нравится ему, но, хотя физически это действительно его член, Сяо Чжаню все ещё нравится по-другому.   
— Не так резво, потише, эй, не сожри его... Ван Ибо, не хихикай себе в член, это щекотно... Ван Ибо...

Это странно выглядит и странно ощущается — гладить свою щёку, зарываться пальцами в свои волосы, хотеть оказаться там. Чувствовать, как своё, но чужое тело отзывается на возбуждение по-другому, как поджимаются не пальцы на ногах, а ягодичные мышцы, как тепло превращается в жар в груди, а не в животе и руках, как наливаются до боли губы и как приятно их кусать. О, он теперь знает, каково это, грызть эти губы в задумчивости или как сейчас.

— Чжань-гэ, твой рот такой маленький. Не особо удобно. Рот вообще можно растянуть? — Ибо делает гимнастику для лица, как перед съемками. Выглядит смешно. Член не падает. Мозги Сяо Чжаня начинают закипать — кого он хочет? Себя? Ван Ибо? Того и другого, и можно без хлеба?

— Ибо! Сейчас местами поменяемся!

— О, я бы очень этого хотел, в разных смыслах, — и Сяо Чжань тащит его на себя за руки, кладёт сверху, и переворачивает, подминает, забираясь сверху уже сам. Ван Ибо лежит смирно, закрыв глаза, дышит тяжело. Сяо Чжань всё понимает, считает что это отличная идея, и закрывает глаза, прежде чем поцеловать. Какая разница, кто где, если они оба здесь. 

И руки тянутся одновременно, и обхватывают оба члена, прижимая, придавливая. Не надо смотреть, надо просто чувствовать. Наконец-то. Иногда надо набрать воздуха, потому что и в поцелуй дышать сложно, и смесь ощущений такая, что голова идёт кругом. Как горячо и странно. 

Ван Ибо такой необыкновенный, думает Сяо Чжань, ну и правильно, что первый раз с ним такой необычный, ну и хорошо. Бля, как хорошо.

Он гонит от себя предательские колючие мыслишки о том, что это они так отвлекаются, это не начало, а несчастный волшебный случай. Нет, он не хочет об этом думать. Он хочет «бля, как хорошо».

Так и засыпают осьминогом из хрен пойми чьих конечностей и сознаний, вытерев сперму чьими-то, не разбираясь, трусами. Опустошенные и довольные.

***

Сяо Чжань просыпается в себе. Он понимает это, когда видит плечо Ван Ибо, такое охуенно ровное, с божественными эллинистическими пропорциями. У Сяо Чжаня фетиш на всего Ван Ибо, вечно во что уткнётся взглядом, на то и залипнет. Голого Ван Ибо фетишизировать ещё проще. 

Сяо Чжань тянется, и прижимается губами к загривку, к месту, где шея под тем самым идеальным углом переходит в плечо, и прижимается сзади, и гладит по рёбрам, по впадине талии, и встречает на пути к лобку горячую твёрдую руку. На секунду кажется, что она его остановит, но нет, наоборот, тянет к члену. Потом рука Ван Ибо просовывается назад, и прижимает Сяо Чжаня ближе, давит на задницу, впивается. И Ван Ибо начинает тереться, а Сяо Чжань начинает терять чувство реальности ещё похлеще чем вчера.

— Ван Ибо, я так хочу взять в рот, — скулит Сяо Чжань неожиданным для себя нуждающимся тоном, — Ван Ибо!

Ибо там, судя по хриплому голосу, тоже не совсем в порядке, но гремлин проснулся раньше них обоих.   
— Вчера перепало и этому рту и этому члену. Не надо быть таким жадным, гэ. Надо меняться. 

Сяо Чжань пинает Ибо в голень и ворчит.  
— Ты не лев, лао Ван, ты лисица, и спорить с тобой бесполезно. Уговорил.

**Author's Note:**

> * имеется в виду быстро удаленная бтс, где Ван Ибо, поймав и удерживая скрещённые руки Сяо Чжаня, пытается прижать его к стене этой самой гробницы. Сяо Чжань выворачивается в последний момент и кивает на оператора.


End file.
